


Weddings bring out the best in people

by ClaryFangirl



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaryFangirl/pseuds/ClaryFangirl
Summary: Eliott made a mistake and told his sister that he was dating someone. A too high a price to get her to stop setting him up with girls. Luckily, Lucas stepped up and agreed to be his date to the wedding.Their friends don't think that they can go back to being just friends after such an experience.





	1. Un

"And I can put you next to all the cute girls, c'mon Eliott. It's my wedding,"   
"No, Sophie, I don't want you to set me up with girls. I'm fine," Eliott didn't want to do this at that moment, but Sophie was an unstoppable force once she got it rolling.  
  "Eliott, here's the thing. I don't care. You're coming to my wedding and you're going to get a girlfriend,"  
"I don't want a girlfriend, not when I already have someone," A horrible decision to raise the volume to hear his sister's reaction.  
 "What? Eliott Demaury, are you telling me you're in a relationship and you  _didn't_  tell me?"  
 "It was new and then I never got around to telling you. Do you want me to bring 'em to the wedding?" He clenched his fist. That was a stupid question. And he was a stupid man.

 

***

 

"Lucas, my darling, my best friend, the light of my life!"  
  "Alright, what do you want?" Lucas put his book down to look at him.  
"Can you be my pretend boyfriend for a week or so for my sister's wedding?" Lucas thought for a moment.  
"Sure," He said  
"Wait, you're agreeing to this nonsense?"  
"Well, I have nothing better to do and people mistake us for a couple anyway, so why not?"

And now there were only the preparations left. Lucas needed a suit for the wedding. Eliott needed to contact his sister to know when they were going to drive to Nice. He should probably talk to Lucas and set down the ground rules, boundaries and such. Something gnawed in the back of his mind, but he couldn't recall what it was. Well, if he had forgotten it, it couldn't've been important.

*****Lucas perspective*****

Eliott looked deep in thought. Lucas was pretending to read this book Manon had recommended, it was a bunch of teenagers and their drama. But the fun part about the books was that every time they came out in a new language, something had changed. Apparently, the original one was in Norwegian, and while Lucas enjoyed reading everything as close to the original as possible, he settled for the French one. His Duolingo was already overloaded.

"Do you own a suit?"  
"Eliott, I'm a college student who wears hoodies every single day. Do you think I own a suit?" There was a pregnant pause.  
"I need to make a list," He responded and disappeared into his room.

He emerged a few minutes later, holding a list.  
"Alright, we've got a lot to do, and the wedding is in 2 weeks. We go up there in one week so we can help with the final adjustments and so you can meet my family. It takes around nine hours to drive, so we have time to work out the details of our 'relationship' then. Any questions?"  
   "Will I have time to relax?"  
"Probably. My mom said that we can stay for a few days to relax at the beach near their place, so don't you worry your sweet little head over it,"

 


	2. Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A suit fitting, plus some planning, a conversation with their friends, and a test.

Lucas generally prided himself on being an alright actor. None of his friends suspected anything on his sexuality, or on how his mother was. As long as he fed them small bits of lies, no one would suspect a thing.  
  That's why it was weird to tell them that he was going to be Eliott's fake boyfriend for two weeks. They didn't know how good of an actor he was and had laughed and said "Good luck, mec,"  
  "What? I can act!" He said defensively.  
"We don't doubt that, but we just don't think you'd make a convincing couple. You're straight, and god knows what Eliott is, I just wouldn't be able to see that," Manon said. Lucas scoffed.  
  "Alright," He said "Let's do this. Daphné, Basile. Are you up for a double date with me and Eliott?" The couple in question hadn't been paying attention.  
 "What's going on?"  
  "Double date, you two and Eliott and me,"  
"Oh, ok," Daphné agreed, clearly not giving it much thought.

 

***

 

The tailor stretched the measuring tape across the back of Lucas' shoulders. Eliott was looking at the scene, laughing internally at his expression.  
  "Oh, before I forget, we have a double date with Daph and Baz," Lucas said.  
"Why?"  
  "Our friends don't believe we would make a convincing couple. That's the perfect test. Going out to dinner with an actual couple and we can see if anyone thinks we're faking it," He explained.   
  "That- that's a good plan,"  
"Well of course it is, I'm not _that_ dumb," Lucas reminded him.

Should he tell him? Because as far as Lucas knew, Eliott thought Lucas was straight and that would cause a few issues with the whole boundaries thing. Lucas was slightly uncertain on what Eliott was comfortable with doing in front of his parents and didn't want to pressure him into doing anything he was uncomfortable with.  
  "Boundaries?" Was all he said.   
"What do you mean?" Eliott looked up from his phone.  
  "Like, what are you comfortable doing in front of your family, like hugging, kissing or something else?"  
"I'm fine with pretty much everything, although let's not exaggerate. How about you?"  
"Yeah, same,"

 

***

 

"This place is so lovely, I've always wanted to come here!" Eliott exclaimed when they arrived at the café. It was a rooftop café overlooking the Seine. And the weather was nice, which made it a perfect date.  
 Daphné and Basile were already at their table, looking at the menu.  
"Salut," Lucas announced his and Eliott's presence.  
  "Salut, Lucas. What do you think we should get? I'm kind of torn between a muffin and a pain au chocolait," Daphné asked.   
"Why not get both? No one is stopping you from eating," Eliott suggested.  Daphné considered it for a while before agreeing happily.  
  "Mademoiselle, an Earl Grey tea, a blueberry muffin and a pain au chocolait for me, what do you want?" She turned to Basile.  
"Uh, a coffee and a croissant,"  
  "I'll have an espresso and a chocolate chip cookie," Lucas ordered.  
"Same here," Eliott said. The waitress wrote everything down and took a slightly too long look at Eliott before disappearing.

Lucas took notice of the waitress checking Eliott out and put his arm around his shoulders, kissing his cheek.  
 "What are you doing?" Eliott whispered.  
"Just wanted to make sure we make a convincing fake couple," Lucas replied quietly. Eliott leaned against Lucas' chest.

"Wait, when did you two get together?" Basile questioned. Daphné looked confused as if she wasn't certain whether or not to tell him the truth. Eliott shook his head ever so slightly.  
  "You haven't noticed?" Lucas replied, "We've been dating for like two months, Baz,"  
"Are you kidding me?"  
  "Why would we? Although don't tell the others, I want to tell them on my own," Lucas said.  
  


The waitress arrived, holding two trays, bending under the weight of the food.  
   "Tea, muffin and pain au chocolait for the lady. Coffee and croissant for you, monsieur. Espresso and chocolate chip cookies for the sirs," She said, putting the plates down.  
 "Enjoy!" She smiled. And was that a wink? In Eliott's direction? Eliott who was leaning against Lucas, holding his hand? Was she oblivious or was she seriously under the impression she had a chance with a man who was 'in a relationship'? 

That question was answered by Eliott picking up his cookie and spotting something on the napkin. Something that looked suspiciously like a phone number. Lucas looked around and saw the waitress speaking to her colleagues, pointing vaguely in their direction. 

"Eliott, I think that the waitress is trying to flirt with you,"  
  "What?"  
"Darling, look at your napkin," Eliott obeyed, eyes widening as he observed. He then leaned in to whisper;  
"Kiss me," Now it was Lucas' turn to be surprised.  
  "What?"  
"She's obviously not convinced, let's convince her," And they did.

 

Eliott's lips were the softest Lucas had ever encountered, and while the kiss was just a quick peck, he yearned for more. He knew he wasn't straight, but was that what it was like kissing boys? In that case, he'd never even consider kissing a girl ever again.

 

The waitress made no more moves on Eliott after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I post shorter chapters and more often (around every other day) or longer chapters and a bit more spaced out (two or three times a week)?


	3. Trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Packing for the road trip feat. pining and the actual road trip.

Lucas _loa_ _thed_ packing with every atom in his body. 

There was just something about having to take clothes he never used and putting them in bags to wear them at a _different location_. He picked up an old t-shirt which he was 99% certain belonged to Yann. Yeah, I might wear that, he thought, tossing it into the bag. Was he going to wear The Clash merchandise? Probably not. Did he want the opportunity? Yes.  
  "Lucas, how many closets did you raid?" came Manon's voice from behind him.  
"Just mine,"  
  "Have you ever heard of Marie Kondo?" He'd never been great at telling emotions, but he could tell she was judging him. Deeply.  
"No, should I?"  
"Yes. You're about to spend like 9 hours in a car. Use them well and educate yourself," She left. Ok, damn.

 

***

 

Eliott loved packing.

He loved looking at old garments and remembering good memories he'd experienced while wearing them. He loved folding them neatly and then rolling them so he had more space in his bag.    
 He did have a problem with overpacking, but that wasn't that big of a problem. And the thing is that it's so therapeutic, his mind can wander without causing too much harm to the final product. As in, his mind wandered to the kiss.

He shouldn't be thinking about it so much. Lucas only suggested they kissed to prove to the waitress (and Basile and Daphné) that they were a couple. And as far as he knew, Lucas was straight, so he probably wouldn't suggest a kiss just for the fun of it.  
  _It was a good kiss_ , he thought, mentally slapping himself for thinking that. _It was a good kiss? You wouldn't be thinking about it obsessively if it wasn't a good kiss_ , he told himself.  
   But no matter how much he scolded himself, he couldn't stop remembering the butterflies he felt when their lips touched. He knew Lucas didn't feel the same, he was straight, and he was just doing a favour for a friend. So no matter how many kisses they exchanged, they'd be just friends. And it pained Eliott. But he couldn't change someone's sexuality just because he might be interested in them. He wasn't a monster.

 

***

Hour 1 of the Road Trip

Lucas had spent hours creating the perfect playlist. And yes, it was 9 hours long because that was the length of the road trip. He'd put everything on there, Queen, Taylor Swift, Panic! At The Disco, and so much more.  
  "Ok, please give me a briefing on everything I need to know about your family for this wedding," Lucas requested. Eliott took a deep breath.  
 "There's my mom, who under normal circumstances is nice, but because this is a wedding, she'll be about five seconds from checking herself into a mental hospital. My dad, he's- have you seen Parks and Rec?"  
  "Yeah,"  
"My dad is basically Ron Swanson, but French,"  
 "Oh dang,"  
"My sister, Sophie, she's the one you need to look out for. She'll put you under a microscope to make sure you're good enough for me, so be prepared for the strangest questions you'll ever experience. Her Fiancé, Daniel, I haven't met, so this is new territory to me as well. But from what Sophie has said, he's kind and gentle, so he's not the one you need to worry about. Beware of my grandmothers, they might seem sweet but- actually, that's a lie, they're the nicest people you will ever meet," Eliott listed

*

Hour 2 of the Road Trip  
  


"How did we meet?"  
  "Easy, we met at the bus station, you needed help with a history assignment and I offered to help you study,"  
"That's literally how we became friends,"  
 "I always try and lie as little as possible," Eliott defended himself.  
"We're trying to figure out the details of a lie, Demaury, don't try and trick me,"  
  
*  
Hour 3 of the Road Trip

There was the sound of a bass line, along with drums, all creating a much too familiar melody.  
  "Oh my god, are you seriously playing Africa right now?" Eliott said. Lucas feigned offence, what was it with people and judging him? Africa by Toto was a perfectly alright song that may be a bunch of nonsense.  
  "It's a classic,"  
"Change it,"  
_Dancing Queen_  
_Immigrant Song_  
_I Will Always Love You_  
_Bye Bye Bye_  
_Another One Bites The Dust_  
  And then, finally, they settled on the perfect song. One that had such raw beauty, that would never be matched in all of history.

A remix of the Mii Theme Song

*

Hour 4 of the Road Trip

"Never have I ever accidentally poured salt in my coffee and drank it," Eliott said. Lucas, regrettably, put down a finger.  
"Ok, now I need to hear the story behind that,"  
 "There's not really a story. Arthur and Yann thought it would be amusing to switch the sugar and salt, and I didn't notice until I drank half of it, but I was tired so I drank the rest," Lucas explained. Eliott snorted.  
"You drank salted coffee because you were tired? Shit, dude," He said, his voice seconds from laughter. Lucas blushed. Eliott's laugh was wonderful, how hadn't he noticed it before? It was clear and rang like bells. Not like loud bells, though, like the ones you can find on Santa's reindeer.  
  He loved making Eliott laugh.

*

Hour 5 of the Road Trip

"Have you heard of Marie Kondo?"  
  "Oh my goodness, yes, I love her!"  
"Can you please explain what she does, Manon told me to look her up, but we don't have wifi and I just ran out of mobile data googling why bees don't have lungs,"  
  "They don't? How do they breathe?" Eliott was shocked, to say the least.  
"Dunno, something about them breathing through their skin or whatever. But please explain what Marie Kondo does," Lucas explained. Honestly, the look on Eliott's face was something like a child finding out Santa isn't real.  
  "She's incredible. She has this show on Netflix where she goes to people's houses and she helps them clean out all of their stuff and things like that. She came up with this technique where if an item doesn't bring you joy, you thank it and throw it away. It's amazing," Eliott said.

Oh my god, he was cute. There was a glint in his eyes when he spoke about things he was passionate about, and his smile made Lucas' knees weak.

Yep, totally normal to think things like that about your friend, who by the way thinks you're straight.

 

*

Hour 6 of the Road Trip

Lucas had fallen asleep. Lucas had fallen asleep and it was so adorable. His head was leaning against the car door, and since the car was old and crappy, there was a slight vibration to everything. Lucas' mouth was half open and small snores came out occasionally.  
 Eliott put a toothpick in his mouth, just for the confusion that would occur when he woke up. He then turned up the volume to sing along to the song that had just started.  
  " _Mama, oooh. Didn't mean to make you cry, if I'm not back again this time tomorrow, carry on,_ _carry on, as if nothing really matters,_ " It didn't really matter that his singing was off-tune, or that he could never, ever compete with Freddie Mercury, one of the greatest human beings of all time. It didn't matter because it was _fun_.  
  "Why," a groggy voice asked. Lucas had woken up.   
"Because, darling," Eliott put on an awful English accent. "The show must go on, as they say,"  
  "I hate you so much," His speech was slightly muffled by the toothpick, which he miraculously hadn't discovered yet.  
 "I don't think you do, my love," Lucas shook his head.  
"Darling? Light of my life? Apple of my eye?"  
 "No to all of those,"  
"Sugarbear? Babe? Baby?"  
  "Babe is alright, but nothing else," Lucas said. Eliott pouted dramatically, before screeching at the top of his lungs:  
"Galileo! Galileo! Galileo Figaro!" along with the music. 

Needless to say, Lucas wasn't appreciative about that.

*

Hour 7 of the Road Trip

The trip had been silent since The Indicdent™. Lucas hadn't killed Eliott yet, but that almost drove him to it.  
  It was comfortable silence, not the awkward kind that exists when you meet someone new and you're trying to find common ground, but end up running out of options and just sit there in silence. Yeah, not like that.  
 Eliott was deep in thought, mostly about Lucas and the whole relationship thing, but also about what it would be like when this was over. Would they go back to being friends and never speak of it again? Lucas was straight, and straight men generally don't try and make people think they're gay. He imagined Lucas talking to a girl and mentioning that he used to kiss his best friend. She'd say something along the lines of 'Oh, I didn't know you were gay' and then she'd leave because that's how life works in this heteronormative world.

Lucas was also thinking, but not so much about the relationship, as all of his questions had been answered. He was debating with himself whether or not he should come out to Eliott. One one hand, it might make the whole thing a bit weird, since Eliott might be caught off guard if he were to tell him during the wedding preparations. On the other hand, he didn't want Eliott to feel like he was pressuring a 'straight' guy into doing stuff he wouldn't be comfortable with. He didn't want Eliott to feel like James Charles.

**(I'm just going to skip ahead to them arriving now)**

 

Eliott emerged from the car first and greeted his mother.  
"Maman, it's been so long," He said, hugging her tightly.  
  "Well, you did move all the way to Paris," She replied, but she was smiling.  
"Oh! I forgot. maman, this is Lucas, my boyfriend," Eliott said, putting his arm around the other man's shoulders.  
  "Hi, I'm Lucas," He shook her hand politely. Eliott's mother looked confused, but she shook his hand anyway.  
"Lovely to meet you. Sylvia, can you get the bags?"

Lucas looked up at the house and realised. _Holy shit, it's huge!_


	4. Quatre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding preparations, feat. a couple that I couldn't resist bringing in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I've had so much studying to do, and I got caught up watching Barbie movies and performances of ballet written by Tschaikowsky  
>  (it's my dream to be a ballerina, but i'm 14 and I feel it's almost too late for me to start, and I'm super insecure)

Eliott was confronted by his mother the moment Lucas was led off to their bedroom.  
"Your sister didn't tell me you were bringing a man,"  
  "She didn't? I was certain I told her I was bringing my boyfriend," Eliott responded. His mother's eyebrow raised.  
"Neither of you told me you were seeing a man," she said. Now it was Eliott's turn to be surprised.  
  "Oh, that's what I forgot to do!" He exclaimed quietly. Honestly, _how do you forget to come out to your family_? Did Eliott feed like an idiot? Yes. Was he going to tell Lucas about this? Definitely. His mother walked off in disbelief, leaving her son in a dark hallway.

When he came into the bedroom, Lucas was already asleep. And god, was he adorable. Eliott stripped down to his boxers and got into bed with him.   
 No, not like that, you perv. They were in Eliott's childhood bedroom, and it's standard for a teenager to only have one bed in his room.

 

Lucas woke up to Eliott spooning him, and he was not complaining. Eliott was so warm and soft that he could honestly stay like that forever.  
  But he couldn't, and shouldn't. So he carefully pried himself from his arms, got dressed and made his way to the kitchen.

When Eliott had said that his father was like a French Ron Swanson, Lucas had thought it was a joke or an exaggeration. But he wasn't sure it was a joke anymore.  
  The difference between Ron Swanson and Mr Demaury was a very small one, and that was that Mr Demaury had a slightly more controlled moustache.  
He looked confused at Lucas, who was just standing in the doorway before his wife leaned over and whispered something in his ear.  
  "You must be Lucas," He said, making his way over to shake his hand.  
"Good handshake. The only way to tell if a good man truly is good,"  
  


Lucas ate breakfast, making polite conversation with Eliott's parents. And he enjoyed talking to them, but he was overjoyed when Eliott finally came into the kitchen.  
  "Hey, babe," Eliott said, kissing him good morning. Lucas smiled at him while he sat down and took a big gulp of coffee.  
"You two are dating?" Mr Demaury asked.  
  "Yes, they are, Gaston, didn't I tell you last night?" His wife said.  
"I just heard Elio is bringing a friend',"  
  "Well, no wonder! Oh, and before I forget, we need to go to the airport to pick up Sophie's two bridesmaids. Apparently, she met them while studying in Norway," Mrs Demaury said.

Speak of the devil, and he's standing in your hall, Sophie was the next to show up.  
"Bonjour, Elio, and who's this?"  
  "He's my boyfriend, Sophie,"  
"Oh, ok. That's one less dress we need to arrange," was all she said on that matter.

 

The airport was crowded, so it was a wonder Sophie spotted her friends. Two girls approached, smiling.  
  "Hi, I'm Eva, that's Noora," One of them said in English. And when Eliott looked to his sister for an explanation, all she said was;  
"They don't speak French,"

Eva and Noora were a couple, Eliott found out. And they were the cutest couple he'd ever met. They'd been friends since high school but had gotten together when Noora's ex, William, showed up and ruined her life. So as 'revenge' she began dating Eva.  
"Honestly, how was I ever attracted to him? I mean, he used our friend Vilde to get to me, he was creepy, he was unsupportive of my decision to sue his brother for assaulting me, and he showed up without any explanation and expected me to welcome him with open arms," Noora ranted.  
  "Men are trash," Eva agreed, shooting an apologetic look at Eliott.  
"Oh, don't apologise. Most of us are trash," He assured her.

  "So, have any of you met Daniel?" Eliott asked, after a few seconds of silence. The two girls exchanged looks.  
"No, I don't think I've met him, Sophie, why haven't you let anyone meet him?" Noora said.  
  "I just thought it would be fun if everyone met him at my wedding," Sophie said defensively. He wasn't great at reading faces and expressions, but he could tell she was hiding something.

 

Back at the house, Lucas was apparently in charge of what Mrs Demaury had no control over. He'd read the wedding planner carefully and had almost completely changed personalities.  
 "What do you mean there won't be vegan and vegetarian options? You do know that almost a third of the guests are vegan or vegetarian, what are they going to do, starve?" He said to the chef aggressively. The chef nodded curtly and began shouting orders to the other people in the kitchen.  
 "No, no no, Sophie said she wants it _dusty_ pink, not a _powdery_ pink!" He called over to the florists.

"Hey, babe," Eliott came up behind him and kissed his neck. Lucas turned around to kiss him on the lips. Oh, lord, he never wanted this to end. He wasn't sure if he meant the kissing or the fake relationship, but he loved it either way. Kissing Eliott made his toes curl, even if he strained his neck every time. But being able to call Eliott _his, well,_ he wasn't sure if he'd ever able to be in a relationship again after this. No one else could ever compare to the way Eliott made him feel.  
 "I love seeing you in control," Eliott whispered, and _Oh God_ , he melted again. He was sure that Eliott said that to keep the lie going, but he loved it anyway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!


	5. Cinq

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding pt. 1

Lucas got up early to make sure his suit fit. But, he'd never owned a well-fitting suit, so he wasn't certain. Eliott stirred behind him.  
  "Good morning sunshine," Lucas said, looking at him in the mirror. Eliott was cute when he woke up, all groggy and angry. But not like a normal person gets angry, Eliott in the morning is tiny puppy angry.  
    "You look good," He said, his voice muffled by the pillow.  
"You don't look too bad yourself," Lucas remarked. He wished the conversation could've continued for longer, but Sophie burst into the room.  
"Lucas! Can you help me?" There was an urgency in her eyes, and Lucas followed her.

*

Sophie's room was large, only slightly bigger than Eliott's. She was sitting at the vanity, taking out the rollers in her hair.  
  "Let me help you with that," Lucas offered when one of them caught a strand of hair.  
"Lucas, what should I do? What if it all fails? What if my family hate Daniel? I mean, I kept him from them on purpose, but what if they don't like him and I have to spend my life with a spouse hated by my entire family, and what if-"  
 "Sophie, calm down," he said, brushing through her hair. "The wedding is perfect, I made sure of that. And your family will love Daniel, trust me. Eliott gave me a briefing on your family when we came down, and from what he said about Daniel, I'm pretty sure Eliott would marry him if you didn't," Lucas assured her.

"Can I tell you something?" Lucas stopped brushing and looked at her.  
"Sure,"  
  "Daniel is actually-" She was cut off my two girls entering the room.

"Oh, I don't think we've met! I'm Noora, this is my girlfriend, Eva," The blonde introduced.  
  "I'm Lucas, Eliott's boyfriend,"  
"Oh, you're Lucas! From his description, I was imagining Timothée Chalamet but French," Eva said. 

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked, eyeing the dry cleaner looking bag carried by Noora.  
  "If you don't mind," Sophie said.  
"Of course," He said.

*  


Lucas found Eliott in their room, attempting to tame his hair.  
  "Good luck,"  
"Why?"  
  "Because your hair is untameable," Lucas said. And, as if to prove a point, he ran his hand through his hair, messing it up, his fingers got caught in what was hopefully hair gel. They were standing so close together. Lucas could feel Eliott's breath on his lips, and he could count every freckle.

But, great things don't last too long, as Eliott pulled away, clearing his throat.  
  "I'll, uh, I'll go down to the ceremony area, I'm sure my mother needs some help," He left, leaving Lucas alone.

The ceremonial area was gorgeous. The couple were going to stand in a gazebo for their vows, and a pale pink carpet was meant for Sophie to walk on. And there were flowers. there were lilies, roses, dahlias, and a few Asian Bleeding-Hearts.

Some of the guests had arrived and were talking to Eliott.

Eliott who looked so _good_ in a suit.

"Hey," Lucas greeted, kissing Eliott's cheek. The two women he was speaking to looked at each other, before introducing themselves.  
"I'm Amelie Demaury," The one with the blue dress said.  
"I'm Marie Thomas," The other one said.  
  "Madame Demaury, I'm Lucas, Eliott's boyfriend," He introduced himself.  
 "Told you he liked men," Marie said to Amelie.  
"Forgive Marie, she is disappointed at not having approved Daniel before the wedding," Amelie excused.

*

The wedding was set to start in two minutes, and the stress level was high.   
"Why isn't Daniel at the altar yet? What's going on?" Eliott kept asking.  
  "Hey, it's okay. He'll be here," Lucas assured him. He kissed the corner of his lips.  
  
*

The wedding was 30 seconds away.

Lucas knew this because he could hear the band preparing. Daniel still wasn't at the altar, and at this point, people thought he'd gotten cold feet and run off. He overheard someone.  
  "Poor girl, she'll be all nice and pretty just to find out her fiancé left her at the altar," 

The band began playing.

And the bride began her walk down the aisle.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding pt.2 feat. pining, dancing and useless gays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait and cliffhanger! I'm not super proud of this chapter, so I might rewrite it during the summer.

Lucas momentarily forgot he didn't need glasses and thought he was seeing double. There were two brides. One of which was Sophie, he would recognise her blonde hair anywhere. She wore a ballgown that resembled the one Belle wore in beauty and the beast, but it was white with violets placed strategically on both her dress and in her hair.  
  The other bride, however, was wearing a gown that was an almost exact copy of the one Cinderella wore in the new version of Cinderella, and she looked gorgeous in that dress.

A collective gasp was heard as the rest of the guests saw the brides, but no one objected verbally. The officiant splayed his hands as everyone sat down.  
  "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage between Sofia Alice Demaury and Danielle Dubois. Do you, Sofia Alice Demaury, take Danielle Dubois to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"   
"I do,"  
  "Do you, Danielle Dubois, take Sofia Alice Demaury to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
"I do,"  
"By the power invested in me by God, I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may kiss the bride,"

And they did.

Applause rang through the garden, and the two brides smiled so widely, Lucas thought their faces would break.

*

The reception was gorgeous. But Lucas couldn't focus on that.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Eliott asked. Goddamn, he looked good in that suit.  
  "They didn't use the violets in the table arrangements. Sophie was so specific about there being a theme with the violets and now they're only in her and Danielle's bouquets," Lucas said.  
 "Hey, it's fine. Sophie is honestly the happiest I've ever seen her. And she told me to thank you for your help with everything,"  
"Wanna dance?" Lucas offered. Eliott smiled and stretched out his hand as if he was a Victorian gentleman asking a lady to dance.

**

Eliott wouldn't call himself a horrible dancer, but he felt that he could use some help. That's why he was surprised when Lucas took the leading part, swaying slightly in beat with the music.  
 "Were you surprised?" Lucas asked, barely audible.  
 "What do you mean?"  
 "When you found out that Danielle was a woman,"  
 "Oh. Kind of? I knew something was up, but I didn't think that would happen. Were you surprised?" Eliott replied. Holy shit, Lucas was close. he could smell the cologne he was using, and it smelled so familiar.   
 "Yes, even though Sophie was on the verge of telling me this morning,"  
 "She did?"  
"She was stressed and I was calming her down and she almost told me, but then Eva and Noora interrupted," Lucas said. They danced silently for a few minutes, Lucas resting his head gently on Eliott's chest.

*

It was nearing midnight and most of the guests had already left, and the music had changed into a piece of softer classical music, something Mozart-y. Lucas looked into Eliott's eyes.  
  He kissed him, slowly and softly. Eliott was taken aback, but returned the kiss, presuming some of his relatives were watching. But when they broke apart, no one was. Confusion struck him. No, not struck him, that's too aggressive, more like fell over him. He didn't understand why Lucas had kissed him without a point to prove, but he was too afraid to ask.

Eliott kissed Lucas again, slightly rougher this time. The only reason he stopped (Lucas' lips were so soft, he could kiss them forever) was because he overheard someone.  
  "Well, I guess someone else is getting laid tonight besides the brides," But Lucas also overheard because he shushed him quietly and let them to their seats, where both of their jackets lay discarded.

Lucas was exhausted once he got to their room. He knew he should talk to Eliott, but he figured it could wait until the morning.

 


	7. Sept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is love? Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you all will love this chapter

Lucas woke up on Eliott's chest. He wasn't complaining, but he was painfully aware that he needed to tell Eliott before anyone got hurt. He slowly separated himself from him and went to the bathroom.  
Eliott was gone when he returned, and he presumed he'd gone down to breakfast.

"Madame Demaury, have you seen Eliott?" Lucas asked.  
  "A few minutes ago, he came in, took a slice of toast and left. He said something about going to the beach," She replied. He nodded in understanding and went to find him.

*

For once, Lucas was thankful for the fact that the sun had risen, otherwise, he wouldn't be able to spot Eliott, who was lying in the sand.  
  "Hey," He said.  
"Hey,"   
  "What are you doing here?" Lucas asked.  
"Just thinking,"  
  "About?"  
"You," The word was so short, but it meant so much.  
  "What do you mean about me?" Lucas asked although he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.  
"Nevermind," Eliott said curtly. Lucas thought for a moment before laying down beside him. He closed his eyes and let the sound of the waves soothe his nerves.

They lay there in silence for a while.  
Until Lucas couldn't hold it in any longer.  
  "I'm gay," He blurted. Eliott sat up to look at him.  
"What?"  
  "I'm gay," He said, calmer this time. "I'm a homo, I like men,"  
"Oh thank God," Eliott said. Now it was Lucas' turn to be surprised.  
  "What?"  
"I thought I'd fallen for a straight guy, again," Eliott opened his mouth to continue talking, but Lucas kissed him.

This was a different kiss. The other ones had been to keep their cover safe, and it always had a feeling of falseness. But no one was watching them, and Lucas kissed Eliott as if his life depended on it.  
 They parted, breathless and blushing.  
"Be my boyfriend?"  
 "Thought you'd never ask," Eliott answered and kissed him again.

*

When they finally returned to the house, they were both in need of thorough showers. Not like that, the sand had gotten everywhere. Seriously, everywhere. Lucas looked like he was caught in a sandstorm.  
  When they were done, they decided to just cuddle and watch old movies.  
"What are you in the mood for?" Eliott asked.  
 "I don't know, something old and good," Lucas replied.  
  "How about Breakfast at Tiffany's?"  
   "Sure,"

Soon, they were enthralled in the story of Holly Golightly and Paul Varjak.

"Wait, is she a prostitute?" Lucas asked once the movie was over.  
  "Yeah, she is. I haven't read the book, but I heard it's a bit more explicit there,"  
"Holy shit, I watched that years ago with my mom, but I never realised," Lucas mumbled. Eliott laughed and kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in a day! I'm proud of myself.


	8. Huit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some...interesting...things happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I am aware that I tend to overuse italics when writing
> 
> also, note that I am a lesbian writing gay smut with absolutely zero knowledge of this, so excuse any inaccuracies. I read too many gay smut fanfics, and I hope it was worth it.
> 
> There are bolded *^* when the smut starts and finishes, for those who dislike reading that stuff.

Lucas, Eliott and Mr and Mrs Demaury were all in the kitchen while Eliott was cooking lunch.  
  "Oh, you should've seen the atrocities he used to make as a child. He once took cheese, cardamom and ketchup and put it all on a sandwich. And instead of vomiting at the first taste, like normal people, he said it needed more cardamom!" Mrs Demaury said.  
  "He still does that. One morning, I woke up and he was in the kitchen. Apparently, he'd just grabbed a bunch of ingredients and gone to town. My roommates were terrified,"  
 "That's unfair, Manon and Mika love me," Eliott protested.  
"Do they?" 

Eliott served them some American Pancakes, but he refused to tell them what he had included (he always involved some unnecessary ingredients) because he wanted them to focus on the taste, not the ingredients.  
  Lucas politely cut off a small piece and tasted it.

_Oh, God_

He might've moaned a bit. Strike that, Eliott's expression told him that he had moaned a bit, but not enough for his parents to hear.  
  And there was something else in his eyes. Something Lucas didn't understand but _liked_.

 

Mr and Mrs Demaury announced that it was time for their daily walk and that they'd be gone for at least an hour.  
"Behave, boys," was the last thing Mrs Demaury said before she left.

Yeah, right. That was going to happen.

***^***

The moment Lucas shut the bedroom door behind him, Eliott kissed him. He'd never been kissed like that before, so lustfully, so needily. Lucas wanted, no he _needed_ more. He bucked his hips in desperation for more, anything.  
Eliott took notice and slowly sank to his knees, kissing his stomach softly. Lucas barely registered the sound of his jeans being unzipped before- _oh god._  
   Something warm and wet had engulfed him, and it made his knees weak. Somewhere in his clouded mind, he realised that it was Eliott, but all he could focus on was how _good_ it felt.  
  "Eliott, fuck," Was all he managed. He hummed in response, sending vibrations all through his body, making his toes curl.

But suddenly cold air hit him as Eliott returned up to his mouth. Lucas didn't care that he could taste himself on Eliott's tongue, he just needed Eliott.

Somehow they made it to the bed, and Eliott climbed on top of Lucas, rolling his hips against Lucas'.   
 He let out the filthiest moan ever and, desperate for friction, moved against Eliott.

***^***

Lucas was asleep, and Eliott was curled up against him, bordering between consciousness and sleep.  They looked like a photograph at an art show, and neither of them would be complaining.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I bailed on writing the actual smut parts, but can you blame me? I will probably write a few more chapters, and if you want, I can make it a series.


	9. This isn't a chapter

I have no words.

I thought I was just writing a stupid thing I'd thought of for a few days, but I didn't expect it to turn into this.

Thank you for all of the kudos and comments, they mean a lot. And I know it's cliché to say so, but every time I come home from school and check my phone and see the notification that someone commented or left kudos, it really makes my day. 

If you want more of Elu in the universe, I am willing to make a series, but I will need prompts and such. 

 

Merci pour tout

 

 


End file.
